Passengers in vehicles such as automobiles have long known that a handle or gripping element fixed near the top of the vehicle is extremely helpful for their own stabilization while the vehicle is in motion, particularly while the vehicle is turning. Accordingly, several manufactures have incorporated interior handles and straps into vehicles. Such handle devices are typically located at a fixed position within the interior of the automobile, and may include an auxiliary hook to hold, for example, clothes supported from a wire hanger.
Frequently, however, such handles are not conveniently or comfortably located for all sizes of passengers. Some passengers wishing to hold such a handle may find that it is located in an awkward position and unable to be moved easily, and that comfortable use of the handle is dependent upon the location setting of the passenger's seat. Moreover, a location that is well-suited for a handle being grasped by a passenger might not be well-suited for hanging of clothes or other articles. Further, many automobiles do not have such handles at all.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a handle device that can be easily attached to and removed from most vehicles. Such a needed device would be readily relocatable to suit the requirements at hand, such as finding the most comfortable position for the device, or such as hanging clothing or like articles. The needed device would be extremely easy to manufacture, making it relatively inexpensive. Moreover, the needed device would not interfere with the operation of the vehicle or cause any damage thereto. Such a needed device would be able to support both a passenger's hand and standard clothes hangers just as easily. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.